


Season's First

by Nebula5030



Series: Winter Ficlets 2019 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Merlin needs to warm up after a snowball fight.





	Season's First

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth ficlet for [Pendragons Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  _First snowfall of the season. Character A drags Character B outside for a snowball fight. Later they warm each other up. Romantic fireplace smut encouraged._ \-- Endora

“I still can’t believe I agreed to that,” Merlin grumbled, shivering in front of the fire in Gwaine’s room with a blanket wrapped around him. “Having a snowball fight was a terrible idea.”

Gwaine chuckled as he took another blanket and placed it around Merlin’s shoulders. “What can I say? First snow of the season – we had to celebrate it somehow.”

Merlin scoffed, but smiled all the same. “I might not have agreed had I known how _cold_ it’d be after we started.”

Gwaine hummed in acknowledgment as he sat down next to Merlin, putting an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and pulling him into his side.

Merlin leaned into Gwaine’s warmth, letting out a low breath and watching the flames with his head resting on Gwaine’s shoulder.

“Well, _despite_ the cold – and Percival nailing me with that massive snowball –” Merlin smirked as Gwaine chucked – “I had fun today.” He turned and smiled at Gwaine. “So thank you.”

Gwaine smiled. “I’m glad,” he said, before leaning in and kissing Merlin’s lips.

It had started chaste enough, but then the kiss turned into another, and another, until Merlin found himself turning to Gwaine and pressing himself to him, the kisses becoming heavy and heated.

Gwaine’s hand moved to Merlin’s hip, pulling him closer, while Merlin moved his to Gwaine’s head and wove his fingers into Gwaine’s hair.

Merlin knelt up on his knees, before swinging a leg over Gwaine’s and moving so he was sitting on Gwaine’s lap, his knees straddling Gwaine’s hips.

Merlin’s other hand slid under Gwaine’s shirt, his palm flat against Gwaine’s stomach, and Gwaine moaned into their kiss as Merlin rocked down onto him.

Merlin leaned back then, Gwaine following for a moment before blinking his eyes open – his irises barely a ring of brown – and meeting Merlin’s gaze.

Merlin smiled devilishly at him. “I can think of another way for us to get warm.”

And Gwaine grinned, before grabbing the back of Merlin’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss as he laid back onto the rug.

~

Quiet and content, the two of them laid on Gwaine’s rug in front of the hearth, Gwaine’s chest pressed to Merlin’s back and their legs tangled beneath the blankets that, until earlier, had been wrapped around Merlin’s shoulders.

Gwaine’s hand idly traced patterns along Merlin’s skin, running down his arm before making its way back up to his shoulder.

Gwaine nosed the back of Merlin’s neck. “Warm enough, love?”

Merlin hummed contentedly, and shifted so he was pressed closer to Gwaine. “Yeah,” he responded dreamily, watching the flames and listening to their crackle in the hearth.

He felt Gwaine smile, before Gwaine placed a gentle kiss to the back of Merlin’s neck. “I’m glad,” he said. “I’d hate for all my hard work to go to waste.”

Merlin playfully smacked Gwaine’s arm, and Gwaine laughed, before smiling into Merlin’s neck once more.

They spent some more time there in front of the fireplace, simply talking in low murmurs and listening to the crackle of the fire as the snow continued to fall outside.

It was after some time that Gwaine noticed the lateness of the hour and that Merlin’s voice was drifting off more often than not.

“Get some sleep,” Gwaine whispered, before kissing Merlin’s neck once more. “I’ll make sure you’re up in time for work.”

“Thanks, Gwaine,” Merlin murmured, letting out a low breath and cuddling closer to Gwaine.

“Sweet dreams, love.” Gwaine paused for a moment, before he said, “Merlin?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Merlin smiled. “I love you, too, Gwaine.”

And they fell asleep there as the first snowfall of the season continued outside, warm and content in each others’ arms.


End file.
